Happiness
by Toby Danger
Summary: If you had to live the rest of your life without your memory, would you be happy?" (Haru x Elie)


Groove Adventure Rave: Happiness

Groove Adventure Rave/Rave Master is copyright of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha and Tokyopop.

_Well blow me! No sooner than I return to the net after my new computer comes in, that I find a new Rave section!! About time. Huge thanks to the FF.NET bods!! Anyway, to get back into my writing groove, here's a short Harulie story I did. Watch out for my larger stories in the future. But for now, read and enjoy!!_

__

_# # # # # # # # # # #_

__

"If you had to spend the rest of your life without your memories, would you be happy?"

Elie blinked and looked at Haru, confused at the sudden turn in the conversation. They had come to this small hill, to get away from the raucious drinking game Let, Julia and Musica had started, and had spent the time just idly chatting away. Now he had voiced this strange question out of nowhere.

"Wha.. what do you mean?"

"I was thinking.. say we find some way to defeat Demon Card without using Aetherion, or going to the Stellar Memories. Say if somehow, after we defeat them, you were unable to get your memory back. If you had to accept that you could never find your past... could you still live a good life?"

He sounded hesitant near the end, as if he felt reluctant to continue. Elie was highly tempted to smack him upside the head for suggesting something so stupid. Live without her memory? What a stupid notion. He knew, of all people, just how important finding her past was to her. She wanted to be a complete person, to know who she had been in the past, to have a past like everyone else. Of course she needed her memory.

Didn't she?

"I... um... I'm not sure..." She mumbled. He gave a small smile and remained silent, content to wait for an answer. He was always so paitient with her.

She looked up at the night sky, the question swimming around her head. For as long as she could remember, all she had really wanted was her old life back, whatever that had been. She had always felt that once she rediscovered her life, she would know how to move on. She could start again, and live a happy existance.

But if that was the case, was she unhappy now?

True, she did feel sad at times. Sad that people tended to get hurt because of her uncontrollable power. Sad that she was hunted by crazed lunatics determined to use her for evil ends. Sad that she could not help her friends more then she could...

Her friends... She smiled at the thought of her friends. no doubt getting pretty rowdy back at the bar. From the day she met Haru, her happiest memories were of him and her friends..

Musica... she considered him as a big brother. Always sticking his neck out to defend her, yet acting like a complete goof the rest of the time, no matter how hard he tried to look suave. Griff.. he was still a utter pervert, but his utter loyalty to the gang always impressed her. Let and Shuda... they were not as close to the others as she would like, but beneath their hard shells, she could see their real traits.. devotion, courage and spirit. They always made her feel safe.

Julia.. the first real female friend she had. It was so great to have someone who she was able to talk to on female matters, and appreciated her fashion sense. Ruby... he was still very much a kid, but always tried his best to please the others. Plue... always there to play with her and make her smile...

And then there was Haru.... She looked into those clear eyes of his.

"Why do you ask?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I was thinking..." He sounded uncomfortable. "...everytime we find something relating to your memory, something happens to you. We either get attacked by Demon Card... or you just get upset..You've got through a lot to find your past.. I just wonder sometimes, if it would be safer if you could forget about it, and live the life you have now."

She frowned. "Haru, I'm not a kid. I can take a few knocks and not fall over. I'm as tough as you and the guys!"

"I know." He smiled. "But of all of us, you don't deserve all this trouble."

He always did that. Talk about her as if she was the most important thing on this journey besides the Rave. Stand by her no matter what trouble she got into. Put himself through hell and back just to protect her.

"None of us deserve this. We should be home, living our lives instead of fighting a war..." She sighed. "It sucks."

"I know... but our lives will still be waiting for us when we finish this."

There we many times she was afraid she, or him, or the others would die, and she'd never see them again, but his confidence.. his infectious simple charm.. whenever he said something would happen, she always believed it would. She believed they would get their old lives back...

They stared at each other. Haru was simply waiting for an answer to his question, but Elie was relaying every memory she had of him. Every moment of joy, of pain, of happyness... he'd done so little, yet to imagine life without him... she couldn't.

No matter what happened, she wanted to be near him. Always.

"To answer your question.... yes."

He blinked, shaking his head. She could swear he'd been entranced by something, but he had just been staring at her. "Er... yes what?"

"Yes, I would be happy without my memories." She smiled brightly. "Because no matter what, you and the others will still be around. And that's where my true happiness is."

He blushed, seemingly flattered by the comment. "Oh well.... that's great." Then he was silent, his eyes darting to the sky as if to avoid looking at her. She giggled . He was rather shy...

"Haru... can I ask you something now?"

He looked back, eager to assist. "Sure thing."

She moved closer, her eyes taking in every detail. Just looking at him, made her feel more secure about her actions. Before he could stop her, she placed her lips softly on his.

Seconds passed before she parted. Her face was painted a slight red. His was very pale. He stared in shock.

"Will you never leave me alone?"

He was still. She took a deep breath, ready to confirm her dearest wish.

"As long as I'm with you... I won't need memories."

He responded as only he could. He took her into his arms, returning her kiss.

"Never..." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled, her arms holding him closer to her. Her head rested against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat.

Past or no past... He would be her most precious memory.

THE END


End file.
